Kris Versteeg
| birth_place = Lethbridge, Alberta, CAN | draft = 134th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2006 }} Kris Versteeg (born May 13, 1986) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently playing for the Florida Panthers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Originally selected 134th overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins, he played with club's minor league affiliate, the Providence Bruins of the American Hockey League (AHL) for parts of two seasons before being traded to the Chicago Blackhawks. Versteeg continued playing in the AHL with the Blackhawks' affiliates until making his NHL debut during the 2007–08 season. The following campaign, he received a nomination for the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's best rookie. In his second full season with the Blackhawks, he helped the club win the Stanley Cup in 2010. Playing career Versteeg was drafted 134th overall in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft by the Boston Bruins. After a four-year Western Hockey League (WHL) career (spanning from 2002–03 to 2005–06 and spent with the Lethbridge Hurricanes, Kamloops Blazers and Red Deer Rebels) During his time with the Lethbridge Hurricanes, he played with future Chicago Blackhawks teammate Brent Seabrook for three seasons. Versteeg made his professional debut, playing in the final 13 games of the 2005–06 season with Boston's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Providence Bruins. He remained with Providence for the beginning of 2006–07 before being traded by Boston on February 3, 2007, along with a conditional draft pick, to the Chicago Blackhawks for Brandon Bochenski. As a result, he moved within the AHL to Chicago's minor league affiliate, the Norfolk Admirals. Versteeg then played for the Rockford IceHogs in 2007–08, as Chicago switched its AHL affiliation. He made his NHL debut that season as he was called up for a total of 13 games, recording 2 goals and 2 assists. Versteeg played his first full season with the Blackhawks in 2008–09. On January 1, 2009, he scored the opening goal of the 2009 Winter Classic held at Wrigley Field against the Detroit Red Wings. Finishing the season with 22 goals and 53 points, second in rookie scoring to Bobby Ryan of the Anaheim Ducks, he was nominated for the Calder Memorial Trophy as rookie of the year along with Ryan and goaltender Steve Mason of the Columbus Blue Jackets for his efforts. Mason ended up winning the Calder. Versteeg's entry-level contract expired after the 2008–09 season, which would typically have made him a restricted free agent (RFA). However, a clerical error in which the Blackhawks failed to tender qualifying offers to their pending RFAs by the league deadline led to speculation Versteeg and several of his teammates would become unrestricted free agents. As a result, the NHL Players' Association (NHLPA) filed a grievance on the players' behalf. Shortly thereafter, on July 8, 2009, he re-signed with the Blackhawks to a three-year contract, worth nearly US$9 million. Versteeg's offensive production dropped in his second full NHL season, recording 20 goals and 44 points over 79 games. In the 2010 playoffs, he added 14 points in 22 games, helping the Blackhawks to a Stanley Cup championship, defeating the Philadelphia Flyers in the Finals. His name was originally misspelled "Kris Vertseeg" when engraved on the Stanley Cup, but was quickly corrected. Due to salary cap restraints, the Blackhawks were forced to trade away several players in the off-season, including Versteeg. On June 30, 2010, he was dealt to the Toronto Maple Leafs along with the rights to prospect Bill Sweatt in exchange for forwards Viktor Stalberg, Chris DiDomenico, and Philippe Paradis. He recorded his first Gordie Howe hat trick (a goal, an assist and a fight) with the Maple Leafs in a game against the Ottawa Senators on October 9, 2010. He scored against goaltender Pascal LeClaire, assisted on a goal by Phil Kessel and fought Mike Fisher. After recording 35 points over 53 games with the Maple Leafs in 2010–11, he was traded for the third time in his career on February 14, 2011. Toronto sent him to the Philadelphia Flyers in exchange for first-round and third-round draft picks. Versteeg joined the team that he helped defeat in the previous season's Stanley Cup Finals and scored seven goals to go with four assists during the remainder of the regular season. He scored one goal during the 2011 Stanley Cup Playoffs, which came in the final game of Philadelphia's fourth game 5-1 loss to the Boston Bruins in the second round. On July 1, 2011, the Flyers traded Versteeg to the Florida Panthers for a second-round pick (2012 or 2013-Florida's choice) and a third-round pick in 2012 entry draft. The trade came just a few hours after the Flyers announced the signing of Jaromir Jagr. Personal life Versteeg's younger brother Mitch is a defenceman for the Kalamazoo Wings of the ECHL. Versteeg has developed a reputation within the NHL for his habit of singing in public, as evidenced by his recitation of a portion of Fergie's "Glamorous" on Mouthpiece Sports, as well as performing an altered version of LMFAO's "Yes" during the Chicago Blackhawks' victory parade. Versteeg also sang Kanye West's verse of the song "American Boy" featuring Estelle in a video clip on Blackhawks TV during his time with the Hawks. Versteeg has a tattoo on his wrist that reads 06 • 09 • 10 in commemoration of the date he won the Stanley Cup as a member of the Blackhawks. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * * * * Category:Born in 1986 Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Lethbridge Hurricanes alumni Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Red Deer Rebels alumni Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players